Sakura: A Time Travel Story
by Pochi Saku-Hime
Summary: Sakura was in a fight and suddenly is little again! She doesn't, well at least thinks she doesn't know how she got in this miniature world. How far will she go to change the future and save Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

"S-Sa-Sakura-chan!" A male, voice rang out. It sounded far away. Other voices started calling to her. Louder and louder. It hurt, the noise and light that started coming closer. Her eyes flung open and she gasped in air. Panting, her eyes adjusted to the the bright light slowly. When she finally could see again and the pain was floating away, she saw a lot of faces. All of them... her friends? Young again. Young! But how?

"Who... Who are you?" She asked the girl who looked like 7-year old Ino. That Ino looked surprised. Her eyes creased in a worrying look. As did the miniature Naruto and Hinata, the other kids around her where looking at each other.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Little Naruto asked. Sakura stared at him for a minute. He looked real. She poked him making him flinch away. She felt him. So this couldn't be a dream... Did she die? "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked again to grab her attention. Sakura paused, looking towards the sky. It was really sunny out and she saw a tree slightly to her left.

"I... I'm alright, Naruto." Sakura said, closing her eyes. What just happened, she asked herself. She was in a fight. And... And... And it was with Orochimaru, right? No, it was with Akatsuki. Then...? Oh, right. Sasuke was with them with his small team. They fought and fought for hours... Her and Naruto were the only ones left standing. And then... pain. "Ar-Are you guys okay?" The kids all from the rookie nine looked at each other. Shikamaru was the one to answer.

"We're okay. Why wouldn't we be?" He said and afterwards mumbled something about troublesome girls. "Your the one who fell." This time Sakura was confused.

"Fell?"

"Yep. You suddenly ran too that tree! And you super cooly some how walked up it with out hands!" Kiba exclaimed with wild gestures. Naruto followed, equally excited.

"You pulled of some leaves on your way to the top which was super really quick! When you got to the top the leaves turned like hard and you threw them!" Naruto stopped to point at the school wall. Indented in there surprisingly was three leaves. Sakura gaped a little. "And the you looked like something hit you and you fell on the ground! Head first!" At this point a nurse from the nearby hospital came running in with a teacher. Iruka to be exact. The nurse, a woman, came running up to her with green healing chakra glowing around her hands. The small kids watched in amazement, while being shooed away so the nurse could work. The nurse kneeled in-front of Sakura and put one of her hands on top of Sakura's head. She was checking for damages and she did it pretty quickly. That must have been because there was no damages on her head. But there were 20 large cuts all around her body. There were many others, but they were small enough to not count. Strangely enough the cuts keep appearing out of no where.

"Sensei! Come over here!" She yelled over to Iruka, who was holding back the kids from running back over. Iruka was substituted by another teacher and ran over to Sakura and the nurse. She told him the diagnosis as quickly as she could and picked Sakura carefully up. She slowly and carefully walked into the school and choose the nearest unused classroom. The nurse took of Sakura's shirt and pants leaving Sakura blushing in her white underpants. The nurse payed no heed to the blush and stared at all the scabs. It was confusing. The cuts would appear and quickly turn into a scab. Finally after an hour the cuts stopped. The last cut was one right close the heart and circled around it. It bubbled up a little spitting up blood, at this point Sakura felt like she was going to vomit, and the blood dried in a neatly circle scab with skin in the middle. In nurse confusedly wrote some notes and started asking Sakura questions. "Did it hurt?"

"No." Sakura answered.

"Did you feel anything at all."

"... No."

"Do you know how this could have happened or started?"

"..." Sakura thought she knew, but she wouldn't tell this nurse. "No."

"Alright." The nurse wrote a note and walked out of the room. Sakura sat and put her clothes back on. She turned towards the door after the clothes were all correct. They were her old clothes she wore in the Academy, right after she met Ino. It seemed the nurse and Iruka were talking right outside the door. Then, her parent's voice. Her parent's voice! She hadn't heard that in a long time! She ran over to the door which slide open quickly, her mother running in. He dad follow hesitantly.

"OH! Sakura-honey! Are you Okay!?" Her mother started asked quite loudly. Her dad smiled, sweat-dropping at his wife's hyper-ness. Sakura smiled too, but this was because she missed the two. She nodded. The nurse walked in with Iruka after both seemed to have a one-on-one talk.

"Mrs and Mr Haruno, we have no idea what is wrong with your daughter, but it has seemed to stop." Sakura's mom looked horrified with her husband patting her back comfortably. "Here let me show you." The nurse lifted up Sakura's shirt and showed all the scabs. Lifting it even higher, she showed the one around the chest, in the area of the heart. Her dad stared for a moment then turned to the nurse.

"Maybe she's possessed." He said seriously. Sakura's mom punched him in the gut, making him fall to his knees.

"Our daughter is hurt and that's all you can think about! You and your ghosts." She mumbled the last part to he self. But that didn't mean the others didn't hear it. Sakura smiled at her mother, holding in laughter. She missed her and to have her...No, both of her parents... No, everyone back was the best!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up with a start. A nightmare was what made her make a small scream, soft enough not to make people wake up. Yesterday, she suddenly came in this world after the battle with everyone. That was her nightmare. At the moment she was at the hospital.

"Good morning." A young man said. He was her roommate in the very white room. He had light blue, almost grey hair. He was a injured chunin. Yesterday night, when they talked she found out that his name was Kai.

"Yep." Sakura smiled, nodding at him. A nurse came in with a clipboard and two younger ones came in with breakfast for herself and Kai. They handed a tray to each and all three left. Kai turned to her, applesauce in hand.

"Why'd they have three people id they only needed one?" He asked. Sakura's smile widened.

"You don't go here a lot, do you?" He shook his head and began eating, still staring at Sakura. "The younger ones are probably new here and the older one is teaching them what they need to do." The next few minutes were in silence as the two ate, Kai faster than Sakura. As he finished, Kai bgan to speak.

"So, why do you know so much?" He asked, looking really curious. "What do you read a lot or something?"

Sakura turned to him, thinking of what to say. "I guess..." She replied, slowly. "And my aunt used to work at a hospital." She added quickly and just as quickly finished her food. A nurse, one of the younger ones from before, came in the room and took the plates. As she was leaving, a commotion came from the hallway, grabbing all three's attention.

"Huh?" The young nurse quietly breathed out and opened the door. She poked her head out and quickly put it back in, pale.

"What?" Kai asked confused.

"Probably there are some more patients. Ninja who were injured. By the looks of her," Sakura motioned to the nurse. "they were seriously injured..." She hoped it wasn't somebody she knew.

"Ah..." It was silent for a few more minutes as the noise grew quieter. The nurse stepped out finally.

"Bye." She nodded her head towards the two quietly. Sakura smiled at her, as did Kai, but he did it wider. The nurse shut the door and her footsteps also grew quiet.

"Geez, why is she a nurse?" Kai rambled on. "Can't even handle blood. Too shy."

"Well, some people are like that... I was once."

"What?"

"I-I mean! When I was visiting my aunt, I wouldn't like being in the hospital!" Sakura said a little too quickly. Kai nodded, obviously not finding the lie in her words. He picked up a scroll that was on the night stand next to him and began reading. "What's that?"

"A mission scroll."

"But your still in the hospital..."

"I get out today at lunch and go on this at sunset."

"Ah..." Again the silence over took them for an hour and that's when Sakura's parents came.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" Her father poked his head in a slit between the wall and the door. He smiled, being creepy which in turn made Kai try to back more towards the wall. Her mother pushed the door more opened and pulled her father in with her. Sakura's mother sat in the chair next to Sakura's bed and her father stood.

"Your going to be coming home with us." Her mother said, smiling. A doctor came in with a small syringe.

"Alright, Sakura. We are just going to take a blood sample and you can be on your way." The doctor said. He poked it in Sakura's arm and soon blood filled the syringe. Kai clucked his tongue in distaste and turned his head back to the scroll. The doctor left, leaving Sakura's clothes on the bed. Her parents left for a few minutes to talk to the doctor, closing the curtain between her and Kai.

"So... what was wrong with you?" Kai asked in a curious tone. Shuffling of paper, and the bed creaked.

"I'm not certain of it myself..." Sakura replied. She knew something weird happened and this couldn't be a dream so what. She changed quickly out of the hospital clothes and into her normal blue shirt and tan pants. The clock chimed 12. Kai's bed creaked again.

"Well then, bye Sakura." He said, moving the curtain back again and smiling. Sakura waved and he left the room. Sakura sighed and laid back in the bed.

0.0.0

An hour later Sakura was standing in her old house. At the moment she was watching her mother, in the kitchen. Her mother was making lunch.

"How are you felling, honey?" Her mother asked, hesitantly. Sakura stared at her for a second and smiled.

"Good, you?"

"Great." The front door opened at this moment and Sakura's father stepped through it. Little Naruto stood behind him, watching Sakura shyly.

"H-hi, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. He walked towards Sakura and gave her a flower. Nothing special and she could tell it wasn't bought. She smiled at him, as did her parents.

"Hi and thank you, Naruto." Now he smiled at her. He was shy again a second later, staring everywhere, but her.

"U-um, Sakura-chan... Do you wanna go... play with me?" He asked, blushing and staring at the ground. Sakura stood from the chair she was sitting on and nodded.

"What do you want to play?" She asked, leading the excited, blushing boy ot the front door again.

"Uh... How 'bout ninjas?" He said as the door started closing.

"Sure." The door shut and Sakura's parent stared at each other.

"Kids..." Her father said shaking his head. Her mother smiled widely.

"So cute!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sat in room, staring at the flower Naruto gave her. It was in a old vase on her window sill. She liked it. Yesterday was when she played with Naruto. He was a fun kid. Sakura wondered why she didn't play with him before. Because no one else did.

She didn't need to be more the bangs from her face, she promised herself to tell her mom to get it cut. Sakura stood up, brushing down her knee-high shorts. "Mom!" Sakura called downstairs. She just remembered something important."What?" Her mother called back up. Sakura walked out of her room to the that they couldn't go to Suna, Sakura thought of another way to communicate with Gaara. "Can I have some paper and pencils and crayons?" Sakura asked, now at the bottom of the staircase.

"Sure." Her mom said and placed the items on the kitchen table after looking for them. Sakura sat at the table. "Why do you need them, Sakura?"

"I want a pen-pal..."

"Where? For school?"

"No, I want a pen-pal in Suna." Sakura replied, smiling. Her mother would let her. They had enough money to rent a messenger bird.

"Really! Okay, have fun, honey!" Her mother grinned. She turned back to the sink, cleaning turned to the paper and grabbed the pencil.

Sakura wrote: 'Hello, My name is Sakura. How are you? I am fine, thank you.' She drew a small smily face and continued. 'Let's be the best of friends! Okay?' That's all she wrote. She took a crayon and drew a somewhat crude picture of herself. She was not the best,folded the letter in half and wrote in big letters 'Pen Pal.' In smaller letters, so her mother might not see it, she wrote "For Gaara'. "Done!"

0.0.0

Sakura watched in her room as her mother send the bird off. It went flying in the sky beautifully and soon disappeared. Sakura hopped onto her bed, wondering what to do know. The bird would get there in about 3 days. Then, take 3 days to get back. The doorbell rung.

Sakura ran downstairs to the front door. He mother was already in the kitchen. Opening the door she saw Naruto."H-hey, Sakura!"

"Hi, Naruto!" Sakura replied, smiling widely. Naruto returned the smile.

"Do you wanna go play at the park?" He asked.

"Okay." Sakura followed him out the door, and shut it.

- - - - - -

It has been six days since sending the letter. All six of them were of playing with Naruto and getting a haircut. It wasn't too different from her old one. It just was different because her bangs were shorter.

Sakura waited impatiently for the letter. Over the days of playing, she ,meet with Hinata. Hinata was just as shy as when she was before. Sakura also saw Neji. He was glaring at Hinata, hiding behind a tree. The others didn't notice him.

"Sakura! Your letter was replied to." Sakura's mom called from the living room. The first thing Sakura did when she ran down the stairs, was trip. She tumbled down the stairs, surprising her mom, but got right back up, grabbed the letter, and ran back up the stairs to her room. She opened the letter and read it.

'Hi! My name is Gaara Sabaku! I'm very good! Great! Do you really want to be my friend? Cuz other kids are mean and run away from me... Your drawing is pretty! You are, too! I hope you aren't lying about the friend thing. Bye Bye, Sakura-chan!'

That was all. Sakura smiled and took another piece of paper. She got a pencil and drew a smiley face. All she wrote was:

'Yep.'


End file.
